Isshinsai Ogata
Ogata Isshinsai is the Ancient Martial Arts master of Yami's One Shadow, Nine Fists. He is the master of''' [[Ryūto Asamiya|'''Ryūto Asamiya]] and the second man introduced who walks down the Path of Asura, '''after Sougetsu Ma. '''Personality Like Alexander Gaidar and Diego Carlo, he possesses a far angrier side under his calm and composed self, but with slightly more control, only getting angry when someone or something is looking for a fight or provokes him. Ogata appears to be a sociopath, able to, at a moment's notice, change his demeanor completely. When he first meets Kenichi, he comes off as a kind man seeking atonement, whereas when he fights the bear, he shows his true colors, attacking the bear even after it was already dead. He has also shown no form of morals or concern for other people, regularly using other people through vario us manipulations to suit his need, even using them as test subjects for developing new techniques and shows no remorce in the pain his disciples suffer. Even when Rimi died due to Ogata's influence on her, he just remarked it being a shame and only planned how he would try again on another disciple, completely unconcerned over her death. Ryuto respects him much like the other YOMI members with their masters. However, Ogata seems to have a two sided relation with his disciple; he trains Ryuto with several extremely high level techniques, but also uses him as a test subject for his untested techniques like the Seidou Goui without caring for his well being. He seems to get along with the other Yami members despite being a new member, most likely for his high strength and skill as a martial artist. However, he seems to be rather cautious around Mikumo due to her being much stronger and even commented on how terrifying she is from her ki. Ogata seems to harbor a strong animosity towards the Katsujinken, claiming it to be weak and those who follow it are soft in battle due to there refusal to kill their opponents and that their feelings hold them back and claim it makes them hard to deal with. 'Appearance' Ogata is a tall man with long purple hair down to his waist with a muscular build and a calm face. He is usually seen with a cloak on and bandages around his wrists and a buckle belt around his waist to carry his items. 'Background' Ogata was originally going to be the very first disciple of Ryōzanpaku before Kenichi. However, the elder saw that he had evil intentions. Sometime after leaving he met up with Ryuto, who was about to witness his fight with two armed opponents. He quickly defeated them and showed Ryuto that martial arts killing still exists and took him in as his disciple. At some point he used Kai Midou, who trained alongside Ogata during their days at Ryozanpaku ', and who was affected with an unknown illness, in martial art experimentation which killed him, leading his son-in-law, and disciple, 'Tsutomu Tanaka down the path of revenge. Ragnarok Saga 'Final Clash Arc' He is fully seen when he goes into the mountains of Yamigata, where he meets Kenichi. He shows Kenichi the path of Asura (which Hayato wanted Kenichi to witness) and it seems he grows an interest in Kenichi, wanting him to become his disciple, though Kenichi turns him down. After learning why Kenichi came to the mountains of Yamigata, he leaves to watch his battle against his disciple. He seemed impressed at Kenichi's motivation and his ability of being able to switch to a different person. After his disciple decided to get serious, he tried to stop their fight in order to have both as his disciples, but was dissuaded by the Ryōzanpaku masters. When Kenichi defeated Ryuto, Ogata jumped in through the window to save his disciple from falling to his death. Before leaving, he tells Hayato that Yami has begun to move and tried to set up a massive explosion. 'Yami/YOMI Saga' 'Spark Arc' He is later seen on a boat asking''' Li Tenmon' to dispose of Ryōzanpaku and gave him info of Ryōzanpaku's disciple (Kenichi) to kill him. He soon after meets with 'Akira Hongō' and his disciple 'Shō Kanō' during a televised meeting of the One Shadow, Nine Fists. As Ogata converses with the other Fists, a female spy attempts to steal a valuable disk, but despite managing to escape, the disk is taken back by Shō. 'Yomi Introduction Arc Ogata visits Alexander Gaidar' in his art gallery. He accidently angers Alexander, which almost causes him to attack. He asks if Ogata was the one to allow his disciple, 'Boris Ivanov, to attack '''Ryōzanpaku. Ogata replies that he was only following the Ichiei's orders since he is YOMI's overseer, and tells Alexander that he should be greatful to him for allowing Boris and his men to attack Ryōzanpaku first. As Ogata overlooks the ocean and exclaims that the war between Ryōzanpaku and Yami has begun, Alexander notes to himself that one must be cautious around Ogata. 'DofD Tournament Arc' Shortly before the start of the D of D tournament, Ogata and Akira are seen watching Sho practice in the gravity chambers. Ogata threatens to kill a scientist for asking too many questions. He then gave Sho his approval to partake in the tournament, much to Akira's reluctance until he heard that Ryozanpaku would be participating as well. After the D of D's ending (as well as its destruction by the United States military), Ogata is the first to apologize to Akira for the death of his disciple, saying that it was a great loss to the organization. He goes on to explain that the military have Sho's body and it would be a good while until Yami can retrieve it. It greatly angers Akira when he hears Ogata mentioning that the former's disciple died while protecting someone from Ryozanpaku. 'Ethan Stanley Arc' Kensei appears during a test run of YOMI Rachel Stanley, along with the other masters who had lost their disciples. He recommends the girl to Silcardo, but when asked by Akira on not taking care of his own disciple's issues, he claimed that he still wanted to stick with Odin, as he was still a worthy experimental subject. Also, he claimed to have taken up experimenting with disciple training with three other individuals, of which one whose sihoulette greatly resembles Berserker. 'Yami Transport Data Arc' Much later, he ordered Rimi to retreave the data of Yami that Ryuzanpaku had acquired. He stated she could do it for Ryuto. 'Return to Japan Arc' With Jenazad dead, Ogata and the other remaining members of Yami gathered to discuss the matter, but Ogata said nothing in the meeting. Afterwards, he would talk with Mikumo claiming that someone had a hand in Jenazad's influence with the Furinji household thinking someone had a grudge against the invincible Superman. He states he just wants to have an opinion of an elder and Mikumo just says maybe the aim of the person was to put a stop to Jenazad before he became a chaotic factor of the plan for the eternal sun. She walks away with Ogata stating what a lively woman she is and laughs while walking away. The next day, Rimi would ask him to train her to become stronger and notices the look in her eyes is stronger than before and says their heading to the mountains. He puts her through brutal training and is impressed how she managed to climb up the mountain with her weights despite it being the first day. At night when Rimi asks if it's an impure thought to become stronger for someone you love, Ogata just says that humans all have motives based on their free will and she should not be ashamed of that being her motivation and she says she's relieved. The next day, he takes her to a waterfall and throws rocks at her and comments on her sharp reflexes. That night, he talks to her about how he took Ryuto to the mountains and about the Dou ki and when Rimi wants to trian to obtain it while Ogata says they should take it slow but she says she's fine with the risks and Ogata agrees but says their's a high price she's gonna have to pay. 'Titan Arc' He returns from training with Rimi in the mountains greeting his disciples thanking them for looking after the place. He goes on to say that the masters finding the old hideout was the plan and propably should have let them know and appologizes for that and notes all they did was destroy a bunch of pointless machines, but things like this are important as well. He then introduces them to the new Rimi having released her Dou ki and she's a completely different person. As Ryuto notices she's asleep, Ogata states when they finished training she was happy she was going to see Ryuto, but could barely sleep. After Rimi leaves to take a shower, Ogata asks Lugh about his fight and Lugh tells him about the disciples and he comments them being unusual. Ogata says that if they don't want to come to him, then it's time for his disciples to feed on them. He is then interupted by Mikumo as she states his monopolization is not good and has Hermit, Rachel and Chikage assist on this matter, causing Ogata to say it's a ruckus now. At night, as Takeda and Lugh continue to fight outside the mirror house, Ogata arrives and interupts them stating they look like they're having fun. Noting the fun they are having, Ogata states he has no interest to interfere and tells them to continue with their death match. He tells Takeda that he's been trained well and that his moves are similar to Kushinada and notes it's impressive he can do something similar like her despite his age. He also mentions Lugh being a little troubled in his fight, but becomes excited after seeing Lugh having made a counter strategy against Takeda stating that is what makes martial arts facinating. After Takeda lands a blow on Lugh, he points out how Lugh broke Takeda's left arm noticing how he looked as if he was aiming for the right arm, but was really going for the left. He then reacts shocked seeing Takeda release his Sei ki using his own strength. Seeing Lugh in a bind, he briefly gives him the advice to defeat him quickly despite him stating he can't give advice during a fight, but it's cause he cares for his disciple. He acknowledges Takeda's skill in ki, but warns him that Lugh isn't so weak that he can defeat him with just that. When both charge at each other for their final moves, Ogata noted that the resulting development from their fight was going rather slowly. He continues to watch and notices Lugh purposely letting Takeda punch him in the ribs to grab his arm and prepares to kill Takeda by striking the medulla on the back of his neck. However, as Lugh is defeated by Takeda using a clinching move and a dual strike to the liver falling unconscious, Ogata scoffs noting he was his best hope in ki. When Takeda asks if he's thinking it's the end of him, Ogata says he's not desposing of him, but rather, since Lugh suffered a major defeat in the highlight of his fighting life, then his life as a martial artist comes to an end. But when Takeda retorts stating that when Kenichi beat him, he became stronger and is sure Lugh will to, surprising Ogata. He leaves seemingly satisfied by Takeda's words calling him a real Katsujinken before Takeda has a chance to stop him. He then arives after Miu having defeated Rimi and notes how she held back and scoffs at the Katsujinken. He then says hello to Kenichi and as Kenichi approaches him, Kenichi, rather than angry, thanks Ogata for the time he saved in in the woods. Ogata says he's pleased seeing how well Kenichi has grown, and agrees with there different paths of Satsujinken and Katsujinken. As Rimi attempts to continue fighting, she begs Ogata to teach her "that technique" so she can continue fighting, which has Ogata smiling from her response. Ogata then gives her the last instructions and gives her permission to use it. As he watches Rimi completely overpowering Miu, Odin begs his master to stop her before she suffers the backlash from the technique. However, Ogata states he doesn't feel like stopping her, and points out to Ryuto that she wishes to get stronger for his sake and even he should know it by now. As Ryuto desperately tries to stop her, Ogata says it's no use as even he can't reach her now and her heart is now nothing more than a moving mass of martial arts. After Rimi dies from using Seidou Goui, Ogata approaches her dead body and notes it's a pity as she was so talented. He states she didn't die in vain and it's another cornerstone for martial arts, realising that one must keep their emotions under tight control as part of using the technique, and notes to train his next disciples in this. Miu then attacks in rage over Ogata's lack of care towards Rimi's death, resulting in Ogata retaliating with a fatal blow, scoffing at her Katsujinken ways. Kenichi catches her and runs to Ogata and angrily punches him, surprising Ogata. As Kenichi prepares to face the Yami master, Kenichi says he'll beat him up and won't even touch him. Ogata, accepts Kenichi's challenge and faces him. Though the disciple fights to the best of his ability, Ogata severely outmatches him, avoiding Kenichi's attacks, while countering with the exact same strikes and power as his opponent, all with the greatest of ease. However he praises Kenichi's skills, endurance and tenacity, but as the, disciple continues to rise from again and again, Ogata decides to go for a killing blow, only to be stopped at the last second by Odin, who managed to miraculously stand on his feet. 'Skills and Abilities' His true skills have yet to be shown, but he can easily kill an Asian bear (described as twice the size of a brown bear). As a master of Ancient Martial Arts, he can use techniques that are likely mostly forgotten, such as the Seikuken, which should be unusable to a Dou-type fighter, but possible when he attains Sei Ki. *'Master Teacher:' It has been noted that out of all of the One Shadow Nine Fists, Isshinsai is the most dilligent one when it comes to training his disciples. Despite his lack of compassion, he has been noted by Hayato Furinji to be a remarkably skilled teacher, able to not only unlock large amounts of his students' potential skills in relatively short amounts of time, but also match his teaching methods to each disciples' individual skillsets. Examples include Odin, Berserker, Rimi and Lugh, who have all shown tremendeous progress in their respective skills under his tuteleage. However he is also prone to use his students as test subjects in order to teach them powerful yet self-destructive techniques such as the Seidou Goui. *'Immense Physical Prowess': Befitting his large build, Isshinsai has demonstrated remarkable strength. During his brief performances in battle, he was able to balance and support his entire weight horizontally on a pole and throw an Asian bear, both feats with a single hand. He was also able to repel one of Miu's flying kicks, tossing her aside with great force and knocking her out in the process with one punch and minimal effort. He has also shown incredible flexebility and dexterity, able to extend one leg straight up while standing on his other and balance a full-grown man on his extended leg. *'Immense Dual Ki': When worked up, Isshinsai can be seen emitting a powerful and intimidating aura. It is so powerful, that Kenichi was shocked to see the seemingly kind Isshinsai capable of such power. Takeda noted that despite his calm and friendly appearance is that of a terrifying aura underneath, and yet, he states he's someone you can't come to hate. He believes it's due to his genuine love for martial arts. Though possessing a Dou Ki, he can also attain and use it's counterpart, Sei Ki to an equally skilled degree, capable of using one of it's most advanced techniques, the Seikuken. He is also one of the rare fighters that can combine both types of ki. *'Master Manipulator': Isshinsai is a very crafty and charismatic man, able to skillfully deceive allies and foes alike to suit his needs. His most common tactic is to take the appearance of a kind-hearted and generous man to win over their trust or use profound speeches on individuals with conflicted emotions. *'Master Mixed Martial Artist': While the style of combat he specializes is as of yet unknown, Isshinsai has accumulated a vast amount of knowledge if not skill in various styles. During his time at Ryōzanpaku, Isshinsai learned much from the masters' various different combat forms, including at least one of the elder's personal techniques. Isshinsai has also spent much time in not only developing his various students' individual styles but also regularly teaching various secret technique to others to secretly use them as test subjects to further refine the said techniques. As seen when fighting Kenichi, he was able to toy with him, striking the young fighter with the same power and blows as he did, while remaining unharmed. 'Techniques' *'Kazoe Nukite:' (Counted Overhand Stroke) is a technique said to be able to break through any technique with a decreasing number of fingers in the form of knife hands. It is one of the Elder's 108 special techniques. The technique isn't simply reducing the number of fingers, but that each strike with each number of fingers has a special quality to it. *'Seikuken': A defensive technique that involves controlling the entire radius within one's arm length, creating a spherical shield around oneself to defend incomming attacks from almost any angle. *'Inner Eye': The user paces the opponent's and memorizes their attack pattern in order for him to react before the opponent can. *[[Nou Ten Jigoku Keri|'Nou Ten Jigoku Keri']]: (Hell's Head Kick): Ogata picks up the opponent, throws the opponent downward, and at the same time kicks up towards the opponent's head. Ogata and Sho were shown using this. *[[Seidou Goui|'Seidou Goui']]: Ogata can combine the ki of both Sei and Dou to unleash tremendous power. This technique can only be used for short intervals, however, as the Sei and Dou ki are not meant to coexist in the same body, shown when he has Ryuto test it out. 'Battle Log' 'Past Battles' Vs two armed opponents (killied them both) 'Present Battles' *'Vs a wild bear (won, killed it)' *'Vs Miu Furinji (won, though technically not a fight as she attacked him and he merely knocked her out)' *'Vs Kenichi (Interrupted by Ryuto)' *'Vs Ryuto (Ongoing)'